User blog:Weeg the Ninji/My Adoption of the Wiki and Moving Forward
Hey everybody. The name's Weeg the Ninji, but you can just call me Weeg. It looks like some crazy way I, of all people, have ended up with bureaucrat and admin rights on this wiki. I mean, yeah, I applied to adopt it and all and deliberately worked to make myself eligible and improve my wiki knowledge so I wouldn't be totally '''clueless should I end up with the position, but I kinda always saw myself as something of a last resort in case somebody more suitable came along. I mean, I've only never done anything like this in my entire life. Oh, but don't get me wrong. I'll admit to being a little intimidated, but I'm not about to back out just cause the heat is on. It just means I'll have to try that much harder and learn that much more. If anything, I'm just getting started around here, and now that we've got at least somebody around to monitor things, it's about time I started putting some of my bigger plans and ideas into motion. First off, let me make it known that I've promoted Nack the Dragon and ElectricBogger to admin positions. They've both worked closely alongside me since I started trying to build this wiki and they've honestly both got more wiki knowledge and experience than I do, so I've gone ahead and given them the tools to take their work to the next level. I think that I can trust them both to do right by this wiki with that power. Of course, that still means we only have a rather meager three promoted users at present. As small as we are now, I believe we should be fine for the time being, but should the need arise, I'll be on the lookout for other active and trustworthy users to offer positions to. As for me, I'm going to start putting some more serious effort toward building this place up and doing some stuff off of the wiki in the hopes of bolstering the community. I'd like to make my plans as open to community input as possible, so you can probably expect a thread in the Wiki Discussion forum with a big, wordy post sometime soon. That's about all I've got to say for now. If you've been making an effort around here, keep up the good work. If you want to help and have yet to get started, feel free to ask me about anything you want to know. I'll be happy to do whatever I can to lend a hand. And whether or not you're up to editing pages, don't be afraid to try and make conversation on the forums. Yeah, the wiki is primarily a big database for all things Mighty No. 9, but I'd also like it to be a place where the fans can meet up and hang. In fact, I've gone ahead and '''created a new board on the forums for that very purpose, so feel free to head on over and start up a thread if you want. Alright, that's a wrap. I hope to be seein' ya everybody. Let's work together and really make this place into something great. Category:Blog posts